


Keith, I think that's considered stealing.

by shiroganejpg



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Being a Little Shit, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Post-Voltron: Legendary Defender, Soft Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Space Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 14:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16914912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiroganejpg/pseuds/shiroganejpg
Summary: Some more married-life Sheith stemming from one of my Sheith-centric Twitter prompts. Their road trip leads them to a terrible motel and Keith's anger boils over - at a vending machine.





	Keith, I think that's considered stealing.

Neither of them was best pleased.

Their day had been pretty great, actually – A stretch of their road trip consisting of open road and junk food, playful bickering over the AUX cord and stupid photos they took of one another. It was a nice break from the regimented Garrison routine, and one that was much needed.

They started talking about finding somewhere to stop for the night when the clouds started to pink, but it had been an hour before they finally found somewhere. There had been a few options on the way, but they looked a _little_ on the scummy side, so Shiro drove right past them.

Although, after this ordeal, he was sort of regretting that.

“They _definitely_ overcharged us,” Keith fumed as he jostled the key in the lock. “I don’t know why I’m surprised. That lady at the desk has her head so far up her own ass that the lump in her throat is her nose.”

Shiro could feel the annoyance radiating from his husband as the door finally creaked open. He shared it, too – He was not pleased by the looks they got for being two men checking into a room with a double bed, nor by the discourtesy edging the voices of those he spoke to. The man, with a hairline so receded that Shiro had to wonder how long it took him to wash his face, had avoided them at every turn but could be seen giving them _looks_ – and the woman checking them in, presumably his wife, was not at all subtle in her distaste.

“They did, for sure. But it’s only for one night, right? And we’re only a few minutes away from that nice little café we passed--”

“Shiro, I think there’s a cockroach over by the bed.”

The noise Shiro made, then, was a noise that Keith never expected he’d hear from a man of Shiro’s stature. “Nope, no, _no_ , we’re not staying here. Fuck that. _Nope_.”

Keith couldn’t hold back an amused huff at the feeling of his husband, Captain of the ATLAS and fearless former Paladin of the Black Lion, hurriedly shoving past him to retreat out the doorway. Keith, on the other hand, stepped further inside and smacked his foot down hard over the insect, then ground his heel into the floor until he heard a small crunch.

“So, you’re sleeping on the doormat, tonight? Is that what you’re telling me, Shiro?”

“There are no cockroaches out here.”

“That you can _see_. They’ll all come out to play once it gets dark, and once they see the light of your prosthetic…” Shiro narrowed his eyes at him. Keith only shrugged helplessly, but with a small smile that claimed his victory. “I guess you’ll just have to sleep with me, in a bed, tonight. _Tragic_.”

Five minutes later, after thoroughly inspecting the lousy motel room and killing any cockroaches they found – Well, Shiro only assisted by leaping onto the nearest elevated surface – The pair was sitting on the bed together. Keith was digging through his bag for his wallet, while Shiro scrolled through his phone in search of better motels nearby.

“Like you said, we’ll only be here for one night,” Keith reminded once Shiro gave an annoyed huff upon finding nothing. “We’ll give it a shitty review and— _Ah-ha!_ ”

Shiro shot him a confused look over his phone, and Keith triumphantly held up a piece of thread looped through a tiny hole in a quarter. Shiro didn’t lose his confused look, and so Keith rolled his eyes and grabbed hold of his husband’s wrist, already rising from the bed.

“It’s an old trick I read about where you put a hole in a coin and tie thread on, and then use it on a vending machine – You can pull the quarter out and re-use it but the machine doesn’t know, so you get free shit.”

“I mean… Yeah, but that’s stealing.”

“Yeah, and so is what they charged us for our cockroach-filled room.”

Couldn't argue with that.

Keith apparently knew what he was doing – He locked up their room and poked his head around the corner to check where the surveillance cameras were. He soon realised he needn’t have bothered – They weren’t functioning. This place really _was_ a bit of a shithole, huh?

“Come on, lets try this. I don’t know if it works on all machines or just like, a really old one. The book I read was old _._ ”

“Keith, I don’t know if it’s worth it. They already dislike us, you know?”

“Yeah, but that’s why we can _afford_ to piss them off. They’re intolerant, so why should we respect them?” Keith pushed the coin into the slot and held the string around his finger. Then, after a minute, he tugged it back. The coin came back with no difficulty, but the keypad still showed their balance as ‘$00.00’. Damn.

After a few more failed attempts, Shiro was about to suggest they just cut their losses and walk down to that little café to see if it was open, since this was obviously not getting them anywhere. Before he could say anything, Keith surged forwards and the sound of glass shattering made Shiro jump back from the vending machine, now with a broken plate of glass encasing it.

Unfazed, Keith only reached in and snatched up every packet of gummy worms he could get his hands on and stuffed them all into the pocket of his hoodie. Then, with his arms full of Doritos and four bottles of soda clutched awkwardly under his elbows, he turned to Shiro.

“We’ll try a different motel. We’ve made a profit here. _G_ _et the goddamn car_.”

Keith turned and hurried back to their room to grab their bags, and although he knew he should be moving, Shiro was stuck in place with the most hopeless smile on his face.

 

Christ, he was _so_ in love. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's such a busy month for me, I hope this is up to scratch lmao ;; Regardless, I had fun writing it! I hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
